Heart of the Colt, Mind of the Hero
by SonicMX
Summary: Something happened during a fight with Eggman. Now Sonic lost his memory and turned into a 13-year-old pony. He's found by Scootaloo, who run's him over. She brings him to the clubhouse. Believing she caused his amnesia, Scootaloo and the others team up with him to bring his memory back. (I know it's overused, but hey! Whose complaining?) (ScootalooXSonic)
1. Episode 1: Prologue

I decided to take a break from Chaos and Chaos and ended up writing this.

I got the idea for this work of fiction when I was playing Grand Theft Auto lol. Anyway, I was reading while doing so (cut-scenes and junk) and noticed that Sonic and the cutie mark crusaders never got their own story. And the only one to feature one (Applebloom) was sadly a .EXE story DX. But them A thought hit me.

I like the CMC.

I like Sonic.

I like romance.

But Sonic was to old and not very pony. But then I got an Idea that may have never been used before. This is a place to 'unleash imagination' right?

Then I forgot this and went on my merry way. The next day, I was reading amnesia stories and thought 'this is so over used. Just like people turning into ponies... Why don't I do one!' See how derped up I am?

Sonic is always sent somewhere. Why does it have to be at a certain time? So this takes place 3 years after season 2 finally. And since I got no clue how old any of these ponies are, I call them 13.

So here it is. A sad attempt at an amnesia, pony turned, aged backwards, Sonic and Scootaloo story.

This is purely a Sonic and Scootaloo Love Fic. I might add others, but I'm a derp at some of these things.

MLP belongs to HUB and HASBRO. Sonic belongs to... Does SEGA still own him?

BRM: I thought Nintendo bought him?

SonicMX: My worst fears have been realized... anyway, a big thanks to Kay the Hedgehog, TheAwesomeCoolJay, and captainawsum9999 for reading this before post and telling me how I did.

* * *

Something happened during a fight with Eggman. Now Sonic lost his memory and turned into a 13-year-old pony. He's found by Scootaloo, who run's him over. She brings him to the clubhouse. Believing she caused his amnesia, Scootaloo and the others team up with him to bring his memory back. But Eggman is darker than he usually is, and plots to find and finish Sonic. Even if he has to rip him apart. Bit. By. Bit. (I know it's overused, but hey! Whose complaining?)

* * *

"Looks like I win again, Doc!"

*BOOM*

"W-what was that?!"

"Looks like Tails finally set the bombs off! Time to bail!"

"Not so fast, you little porcupine!"

"What? Silver? What's happening, pal?"

"He's my pal now!"

"Silver! Let me go!"

"It's over."

"No Stop!"

"_**CHRONOS CONTROL! CHAOS**** CONTROL!**_"

* * *

_**HEART OF THE COLT, MIND OF THE HERO!(working title...)**_

* * *

Time: 7:15 P.M.

* * *

A slightly taller and longer maned Scootaloo raced through town on her little scooter, trying to find her friends. It had been a week since she last saw them. She rounded Sugar Cube Corner, easily making a skid mark in the dirt. She continued up past Princess Twilight's Library and onto the small dirt path to Sweet Apple Acres. She went full speed, not noticing the filly laying in the road. She crashed into him, throwing her off her scooter and screaming into a bush.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! Why are you taking a dirt nap?!" She yelled at the blue pegasi in the road. After getting no response, her angered face fell and was quickly replaced with worry. She ran up to him and started to shake him.

"Hey! W-wake up! Come on!" She put here ear to his mouth.

'He's breathing... He's alive." She thought, relieved. She slowly picked him up and, getting her scooter, took off to the club house.

* * *

"He was laying in the middle of the road. I don't know what's wrong with him." Scootaloo explained to her two friends. Both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had the same change as Scoots. Longer mane an a bit taller. But you could still easily recognize them. Sweetie Belle trotted closer and got a good close look at the blue colt. He was blue, with a spiky, dark blue mane. His tails was sleek and dark blue, with small spikes at the end. He seemed to have a cutie mark which showed a strange red shoe with a gold circle around it. It also showed seven colored gems surrounding the circle, but they was small.

"What kinda cutie mark is that?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty cool." Scootaloo told them.

"Well he is just another on the list for having a cutie mark before us." Sweetie belle pouted.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout that now, Sweetie! This here fella is hurt!" Applebloom said in an angered tone. Sweetie sweat-dropped as she backed away with a smile. Suddenly the blue colt started to stir. Everypony circled him, Scootaloo being in front and the other two at each side. The blue one slowly opened his eyes, his emerald-green eyes meeting Scoot's purple eyes. Silence engulfed the area... Finally, Scootaloo spoke.

"Hy there... How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Terrible... My head hurts. My body aches. My brain feels fuzzy. Ahh good lord, it hurts." He moaned, holding his head. He started rolling around in pain. He finally rolled onto his belly, giving the three fillies a good look at the tire mark on his head. The Crusaders gasped and Scootaloo looked down, feeling guilty. He finally stopped and stood, looking rather weak.

"So... What were you doing in the road?" Scootaloo asked, looking up with a sad expression.

"I don't remember." he replied.

"Well... Where did you come from?"

"I don't know." Scootaloo got a worried expression.

"What... Do you know?" The colt looked up, thinking.

"All I remember is my name... And then I was walking around, looking for something. Then I fainted. Next thing I remember, I had a huge pain in my head, waking up here. I don't remember anything else... Is that bad?" The blue colt asked. Scootaloo just looked at him, shocked. She then felt even guiltier.

'Did I give him amnesia?' She wondered.

(SonicMX: STEPHANO! But that is a great game)

"Anyway, I feel better now! So... what now?" The colt asked.

"Well, what's your name?" Sweetie asked.

"...Sonic... Sonic the hedgehog!" He responded happily.

"But your ah pony. Why would you call yerself ah hedgehog?" Applebloom asked.

"I don't know... It felt natural though. Well, just call me Sonic then." Sonic told them. "Now what?"

"Well... want to spend the day with us?" Sweetie asked. Sonic nodded with a smile. They left the clubhouse and started trotting over to the Apple house.

"First things first!" Sonic said. "What's you names?"

"Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie told him.

"Mah names Applebloom." Applebloom said.

"My name is... Scootaloo." Scoots said, still a bit depressed. Sonic looked over and smiled at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

'Should I tell him?' She thought.

"Howdy there girls! Who's yer new friend?" Applejack asked, coming out of the house.

"Hy!" Sonic said enthusiastically. "I'm Sonic! I can't remember anything! I'm also new here! And may I say you look very pretty!" He finished fast.

(BRM: Wow... no one saw that joke coming.)

"Well hehe... Thanks, partner." Applejack said, slightly red. "That's mighty kind of you."

"Applejack, we need to tell you something. Me especially." Scootaloo said. Applejack got a serious look.

"You O.K., sugar-cube?" She asked. Scootaloo nodded and they went inside.

* * *

Scootaloo then told Applejack how she found Sonic and that she might have given him amnesia. Applejack looked at Sonic, who was shocked by Scootaloo's story.

'That must be why my head was hurting.' Sonic thought. Scootaloo finished and Applejack looked down in thought.

"You poor colt. We better help you find your family. If we can't, next best thing is to help you find your memory." Applejack said. "Until then, you may feel free to stay here."

"A new house guest?! Awesome!" Applebloom cheered. "Oh, were going to have so much fun Sonic!" Sonic laughed and hoof-bumped A.B., who was smiling widely. Scootaloo smiled weakly, but still felt guilty about the whole thing. Sonic noticed and walked up to her.

"Hey Scootaloo, What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"You know what's wrong! I ran you over!" She said. "I even caused you amnesia. I ruined your life." She felt lie crying. She just couldn't deal with the fact that she ruined a life, let alone a colt her age's life.

"It's O.K.!" Sonic said.

"What..."

"It doesn't matter! I wouldn't have met you or any of my new friends if you hadn't done that. So think of it as a gift."

"A g-gift?!"

"Yeah. You basically gave me an adventure! And with no memory, you just made it a challenge. And challenge equals fun!" he then hugged her. "So quit worrying! Besides, you didn't mean too. So your in no trouble " He let go and trotted back to the others. Scootaloo just stood there. Her face felt warm as a blush spread across her face.

"And you are helping me get my memory back, so you are kinda fixing the problem!" Sonic said loudly to her, finally reaching the others.

'He's really forgiving. and he sounds just like Rainbow Dash. He might just be the missing thing in our group!' She thought.

(SonicMX: BRM! STOP SNICKERING!)

'The one element we needed to get our marks! The element of awesomeness!'

* * *

Sweetie and Scootaloo asked Applejack, Rarity, and Scootaloo's temporary guardian and 'big sis', Rainbow Dash if they could stay over at Applebloom's tonight. After that, they all got sleeping bags and stayed in the tree house.

"This is so exciting! Sonic, you and me are gonna be best friends, am ah right?!" She said with a smile.

"You bet!" Sonic said. He then trotted over to the window and looked out. "Man, this view is awesome!"

"Hey Sonic. I got a question." Scootaloo said, looking scared.

"Well, what is it?" Sonic asked, turning to her.

"Well, you seem to be staying with us for a while so... would you like to join our organization?" She asked. Applebloom and Sweetie looked at her with a smile.

"I didn't even think of that!" Sweetie said, amazed.

"What is your... organization?"

"Well we go and do things around Ponyville in hopes of finding our special talent, which gives us our cutie marks."

"What's a cutie mark?" Sonic asked.

"Wow... you must have lost a lot of memory. It shows your special talent. You have one! It's on your flank." Sonic looked confused as he turned his head and saw the shoe, ring and gems that marked him.

"I wonder what my talent is then. I bet it's awesome!" He said, jumping around. The girls laughed at Sonic's hyperness. "And for your earlier Q. Yes. I shall join you. What's the teams name?"

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They shouted. Sonic smiled, hiding the fact that he thought it was such a strange, girly name. For the rest of the night, the four talked about what they were going to do tomorrow and after a few hours, all was asleep.

* * *

Sonic groaned in anger as voices and fighting was heard outside. He tried to make it out, but he only got a bit of it.

"...He keeps..."

"...ed Dash!..."

"...back int..."

Soon, all was quiet as Sonic fell back asleep.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog ends up as a 13-year-old pegasus with amnesia! He then joins the CMC?! And then I start yelling?! What will happen next?! Find out in chapter two of... HEART OF THE COLT, MIND OF THE HERO!(Working title...)

* * *

Thank you for reading. I might as well give you a bit of the plot, since I'm feeling happy. If you don't want a spoil, stop at the imaginary kitty.

I was told of errors in this, anyone mind pointing them out or something so I can go fix them?

Ten point achievement to who ever answers this without looking it up. Is Chronos control real and if so, How do you do it and what with?

Fav and Follow if you enjoy and...

**_REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS_ IT! (Five reviews or at least three positive reviews and I'll continue.)**

The story here revolves around the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo, and Sonic as he is somehow transformed into a young colt pegasus. He seems to have amnesia and only remembers his name, something about a hedgehog, and fainting in the middle of the road. With the help of the CMC, they try to find Sonic's home and memory while trying to get there cutie marks. But Eggman is darker than usual, and makes a plan to bring Sonic down... forever. This also revolves around Scootaloo getting a crush on Sonic after awhile. How the story goes depends on me, your reviews, and my excitement to actually write something... er... type something.


	2. Episode 2: The Team Prepares

SonicMX: Hello everyone! My name... is SonicMX! And welcome to another chapter of Hotc, MotH. I didn't expect so many good views... wait, I expected at least 2-3, so yeah.

Thanks bro's and brodettes! And there are few of them I'd like to acknowledge.

Kay, Captainawesum9999, and TheAwesomeCoolJay

You guys first read this on request to see if it would do well. I guess it did to get eleven reviews on one chapter!

Trent

That is one strange... and difficult... request... I'LL TAKE IT!

bronysonicfan0000

It was a quiet night, around 12:46. I was reading some stories with my tiny dog on my feet. All of a sudden, my ringtone for mail rang out, scaring me and causing my feet to catapult my pup into my dresser. When I recovered, I checked the mail. It told me of your review. So just to let you know. You did that.

Some more important info: Takes place after season three and the Equestrian girls movie. Splits from there and follows a different path. Meaning it doesn't do season 4.

Also, If you see an error or a line missing, it's not my fault. I checked twice to make sure most of the words were spelled correctly and were there! Sometimes the site just deletes it while transferring it to the story.

* * *

Episode Two

The next morning

7:24 A.M.

* * *

Last Episode: Sonic was turned into a 13-year-old colt, pegasus with amnesia! He is found by Scootaloo, who run's him over with her scooter. She bring him to the clubhouse where the other CMC are and wait for his awakening. Once awake, they realize his amnesia and plan to help him. He joins the CMC, despite having a cutie mark, and set off on a new adventure!

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V.

* * *

I'm... dreaming?

'This is not what I expected at all... from a dream. I'm just sitting in a cage with a noose. There are five other cages, same as mine. There are... things in them. Two are pacing, another two sit I the middle, waiting to die, and the one next to mine... He's yelling something.

"I'VE DONE NOTHING! YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY! PLEASE! ET SEDE HIC NON FECERIS; QUINQUE ET SEX FACIUNT MORIUNTUR? INNOCENS ERGO?"*1 He screamed. He seemed to be standing on two legs... and he was green. Those two facts tell me little, except he isn't from Ponyville. I wonder who he is... What's even stranger, he is the only one making a sound. Even the few others who are pacing... there footsteps are silent. Wait... Now I hear something.

I could faintly hear chanting in the background. Hmm... _na na, na na, nanananana_. What kind of song is that? The lyrics are hard to hear... but that beat sounds off... like, SCARY off. What's going on...

"He's coming..." The green thing continued. "I know for a fa- - - - -s coming." Who is coming?! WHO?!*2

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Sonic screamed as he shot up, sweating and breathing hard. He looked to his left. Applebloom slept cozily in her bag. She seemed to be a heavy sleeper, as his scream seemed to do nothing. He looked to his right. Sweetie Belle was up, looking for the owner of the yell. Scootaloo was doing the same. Both their eyes fell on Sonic.

"Is everything O.K.?" Sweetie Belle asked. Both looked confused and worried... well Sweetie did. Scootaloo was that mixed with drowsiness.

"I'm fine... just a nightmare." Sonic told them, his breathing slowing down. "What time is it?" Both fillies shrugged. Sonic got up and trotted over to the window. The sun was slowly rising over Applejacks house. By his estimate, it should be somewhere around 5:50. Sonic yawned and jumped out the window. Scootaloo and Sweetie gasped and ran to said window. But Sweetie tripped over Applebloom, and she was sent out the window. Scoots rush out the window, being the only one to fly out. She looked down quickly, and exhaled her breath when she saw Sonic, standing there as if nothing happened. Sweetie Belle, on the other hand, was seen hitting Sonic on the way down. Sonic collapsed and grunted in pain. Scootaloo hovered down slowly and landed next to the two pained ponies.

"Sonic? Sweetie? You guys in one piece?" Scootaloo asked. Sonic nodded with a stupid grin, still dazed by the unicorns landing. Sweetie got up and nodded. Scootaloo smiled warmly, knowing they were O.K. She the proceeded to pick Sonic up and slap him.

"Why! *Slap* Did! *Slap* You! *Slap* Jump! *Slap* Out! *Slap* The! *Slap* Window! *Slap* *Slap* *Slap*!" Scootaloo yelled, slapping Sonic. Sonic shook his head, feeling his head clear a bit, and pushed Scootaloo off of him.

"I felt like jumping out the window! So what, I can fly, can't I?!... Wait, can I fly" Sonic mumbled that last part. Scootaloo just lapped him again.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Scootaloo said, then she slapped him again.

"QUIT SLAPPING ME!" Sonic yelled.

"No, it's fun." Scootaloo said, slapping him again. "Hey Sweetie, this is fun! Come over her and try it!" Sweetie trotted over and slapped Sonic.

"HEY! STOP!" Sonic yelled. Scootaloo slapped him again. Sonic looked over too her, angry. Sweetie Belle took this chance and slapped Sonic again. Sonic turned to her and stared. Scootaloo slapped Sonic again and the cycle continued. After about five or more so slaps from each of them, Sonic backed up and ran off. And by ran, I mean he still has his super speed. Sonic shot away from them and fled into the house. Scootaloo eyes got huge, along with Sweeties. After about 10 seconds, Scootaloo was jumping around.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! HE'S AS FAST AS RAINBOW DASH!" She cheered. She then realized what she was doing and shrank back, feeling embaressed.

"Wow. I thought you had your Dash fangirl Spasms were done for. But you can't handle the love of speed can you?" Sweetie asked her. Scootaloo grinned sheepishly.

"Go wake up or carry Applebloom to the house. It should be breakfast time!" Scootaloo told her, and proceeded to the house.

* * *

"Well young feller'! You seem to need a lot of help! Luckily, I know just about everypony here in Equestria! But... Who are you again?" Granny Smith asked, rocking in her chair. She hadn't changed a bit. Still, she seems like she could go for the next few years.

"I'm Sonic, mam." Sonic told her politely.

"Hmm... Last name, sonny."

"Um... I don't know it." Granny Smith just shook her head.

"That's a bad case of memory loss, boy. Other than your looks and name... I don't have a clue who you are. So you must be from another town!" She said. Sonic looked at her, confused. She then pulled out a map of equestrian*3 and handed it to Sonic. Sonic took it and looked it over.

"Manehatten, Appleoosa, Clouds Dale and Griffon Kingdom, Canterlot, Stalliongrad... and here, Ponyville. That's seven places... seven seems like a familiar word to me.*3 Then again, it's a number. And one of the main 10 ones at that. So it must be my imagination. So I may come from one of these cities?" Sonic asked.

"Yep! And might I say, a good place to start would be Appleoosa! Not only is it a small town, but many of mah relatives live there. And they have great memory, just like I do!" Sonic rolled his eyes, thinking of a town that forgets something every five minutes.

"Well, I actually think I should start with Manehatten. That way, I could go around the land and back here without having to travel to Ponyville again or through a town twice." Granny Smith thought about this, and nodded. She then pulled out a saddlebag and _slapped_ it on him. Sonic mentally noted to not get slapped again.

"You can have this here bag and some apples. Your gonna need it on your journey. Also" She said, grabbing a small bag. "Here is 200 bits for you too use for food and shelter. I hope you have a great time... and..." Sonic looked at her, confused.

"Is there... something else you want to say? If you need anything, I'd be happy to help!" Sonic said, smiling. Granny Smith smiled and called Applejack and Applebloom, along with Sweetie and Scootaloo, they came in and looked at their grandmother.

"What is it, Granny?" Applejack asked. Granny took a breath and readied herself.

"Sonic here is going on a journey across Equestria to find out where he lives and who he is. I've looked at him and his name nor looks ring any bells. He is foreign to Ponyville and that must mean he... *yawn* must live somewhere else. And now for why your here... I think Applebloom here should go with him."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed, except for Sonic, who didn't really care, and Granny Smith.

"No Way! She's to young to be going that far without one of us!" Applejack argued fiercely. " And ah for one, know what it's like to leave home at a young age. She'll just end up regretting and come home!"

"Hey! You can't just tell her or me what ah'm gonna do!" Applebloom said angrily.

"Now Applejack, you were younger than Applebloom when you ran off. Applebloom has been here for nearly 13 years and she needs to see the world. And if I know this young colt, he would take care of Applebloom here. And if you are thinking what I know your thinking." She started knocking on Sonic's head like a door. "He won't try anything. His memory and knowledge is too far gone to even think of it." She took a piece of paper and wrote down something. She then ripped it in half and started writing on the other page. She folded both and gave each to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. "I would also like you two to join them. Those notes are for Rarity and Rainbow Dash. I suspect Rarity to put up a fight, so good luck Sweetie. Scootaloo, Dash would probably go with Sonic if she was a filly, so you're in without trouble!" Both nodded vigorously and ran out the door. Applejack still had a concerned face.

"Ah still think she's to young to-"

"Applejack. Did we argue when you left. No. And you were... two or three years younger than Applebloom. Now come on." As they continued, Sonic trotted outside with Applebloom.

"Ah can't believe I get to explore Equestria with you and mah friends! This will be great!" Applebloom cheered.

"I know! This adventure is going to be EPIC!" Sonic said, dancing around. Applebloom laughed.

"I wonder if Applejack will let me though." Applebloom said, slowly frowning.

"Hey, if your granny is as wise as she says, then your gonna be fine!" Sonic said. Applebloom smiled again and bro-hoofed Sonic. She went inside to see if Applejack finally agreed to let her go. Sonic stood there, waiting. He felt a itch on the back of his neck and went to scratch it. He was surprised to find some loose fur. He pulled it off and looked at it.

It was green fur.

* * *

"I'VE DONE NOTHING! YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY! PLEASE! ET SEDE HIC NON FECERIS; QUINQUE ET SEX FACIUNT MORIUNTUR? INNOCENS ERGO?"

* * *

Sonic shook his head and felt his breath quicken.

'Just like that green things fur... Wasn't it a dream?' Sonic thought.

"Sonic!" Scootaloo yelled. She ran up to him and jumped around.

"She said yes! I can go!" Scootaloo cheered. She then gave Sonic a note from Rainbow Dash and a bag. "Dash said to read this and that you could have 400 bits for all of us!" Sonic looked at Scootaloo and then at the note.

"Dear Sonic,

From what Granny Smith's note says, your really trusting, your memory is gone, and that you seem to be like me. Now I only know two people like me, and if your like me, then I know your special. Please take care of the scootster and good luck on your adventure.

P.S. Once you get back, let's you and me have a race! I want to see how fast you can really go. From what's Scootaloo tells me, you can go as fast as me while on the ground. So you better live up to what she said and give me a challenge.

Ready to race,

Rainbow Dash."

Sonic placed the note and the money into the saddlebag. She then pulled out a gem that held may colors in it.

"This is Rainbow Dash's lucky rainbow gem. She said to keep it and have the best of luck." Scootaloo told him. Sonic placed it into his saddlebag.

Next came Sweetie Belle. When she got to them, she did the same thing as Scootaloo. 400 bits and a note.

"Dear Mr. Sonic

From What Ms. Smith's note says, you are in trouble and I would be glad if Sweetie helped out in your journey. I also hear your really quick on your feet. I hope if anything were to happen to Sweetie Belle, you will rush to her aid as quick as you can.

Wishing you luck,

Rarity."

Sweetie Belle pulled out another sack.

"Pinkie Pie was there, too. She overheard and gave me a big sack of candy!" Sonic took it and placed it into the saddlebag. Just then, Applebloom came out and smiled at her friends.

"Whose ready for an adventure?" She asked. Everyone raised a hoof.

* * *

Seems like it's time for an adventure! Will the team find Sonic's memory or home. Will the three fillies get there cutie marks on the job. What wonder's shall they discover?!... I don't know. Guess we'll have to find out in Episode 3!

* * *

*1 Latin. Translated, it says "I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND LET YOU DO THIS! ONLY SIX PEOPLE DIE AND FIVE ARE GUILTY? WHO IS INNOCENT THEN?" Well... When I used google translate to make sure, it said so, but it was backwards mumbo jumbo.

*2 I pulled this from the worst game I ever played. I still have nightmares about it... And I'm not done playing XD!

*3 I know what your thinking. No, the chaos emeralds aren't in this story... well, maybe one, but it's back on Mobius! Thanks for reading bros and brodettes! See you all next chapter.

It was such a headache typing this. Anyway, follow and fav if you enjoy, there are references in this story that can be found, and most importantly...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	3. Episode 3: First Day in Manehatten

Wow... This is popular... I guess. Anyway, here is Episode 3, And all that junk. Now for your entertainment, I'll tell you...

I broke my computer chair while watching random scary reactions from MarkiplierGAME. I mean, I jumped back and took the top half of the chair to the floor. So enjoy that little piece of information.

Now, time to acknowledge some people.

Dragonblaze66

You are very impatient... Fortunately, you now have what you want. Ch.3. ENJOY!

kay the hedgehog

Amy wouldn't slap Sonic, she'd hit him with her hammer... DAT HAMMER!

CaptainAwsum9999

Your OC shall be awsum in this fic. Maybe not now, but he will.

bronysonicfan0000

You're welcome. Now, READ DA NEXT CHAPTER!

TheAwesomeCoolJay

Feel free to ask for another Sonic Slapping whenever you want it. Because We love Sonic when he's being slapped.

I love reading everyponies reviews! Makes me wanted continue with the stories! It's like... Reviews equal fuel. So just to let you know, you all are a great help, and I thank you.

* * *

This is a question for people who played Portal 2 and Assassins Creed, 3 mainly. Do you listen to Shawn from AC speak and close your eyes, do you see Wheatley talking? Cause I do. It's crazy!

* * *

This is a question for Kay the hedgehog. Did I send you chapter one of this. Because I was searching through my PM's for an OC's bio and saw that ch.1 wasn't in your PM. I want to know so I can say sorry for forgetting to send it. So... I'm really sorry!

* * *

There are... Two easter egg/reference(s) to find in this chapter. See if you can find them all!

* * *

Episode Three

The next morning

7:13 P.M.

* * *

Last Episode: Sonic starts his journey early as Granny Smith tells him about his connection too Ponyville, which was nothing! He now has to travel to each city and see if he can find his home. But then Granny gives him a surprise. It seems she want's Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle to join him because they needed to see Equestria. But was there another reason? Anyway, The CMC and Sonic set off to their first destination, Manehatten.

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V.

* * *

It's this dream again, but... different. Still six cages. But the nooses are gone, two of the prisoners are gone, and the four remaining ones are cages together, two for each cage.

"So your finally awake." I turn to see my cage-mate... It's that green thing. He seems to be wearing an awesome metallic coat.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I asked. He didn't answer for a while, but after thirty seconds, he spoke.

"This is the Dark Room's. This is where people go if they dimension travel too often or travel to a dimension that they aren't supposed to go to. Another reason, which a lot of these criminals are here for, are for crimes committed in another universe, and leaving. People watch... and sometimes they miss too much" Dimension traveling? What...

"Then that's why you look like a monster fox! But... why am I hear?" This is driving me insane!

"I don't know why your here. Maybe you were-" He turned to me, showing the horrid metal on his face. That's no coat... that's his skin! "-chosen to do something. I don't know, nor do I care. I just want to leave this Hell hole." He told me. He seems... like a robot. Only the right of his face, the upper right of his chest, and his right arm is organic, his face showing a purple eye and a scare across it.

"What's your name?" I ask him. Maybe he might know me. Maybe I might know him. Lets see!

"I can't tell you that. I have orders to keep myself hidden. Unfortunately, the last place I tried to do my job, I was turned into a freaking robot from the inside out and tossed through a portal. Now I'm here. *groans* Man. I should have never stopped that freak from roboticizing Dash. But I'm sure SONIC doesn't agree with me." This guy knows me?*1

"How do you know my name?" I ask. "I never met you before." He turned to me, confused. He then smiled.

"So your names Sonic, too. Well you do look like him... Except... you're a pony." He then laughed. He then stopped dead when that song was heard. The same song from last time. But I can barely make it out... Er...

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Sonic shot up, sweating bullets. To his left was a window... To his right were the other CMC, Scootaloo being right beside him and the other two together in another seat.

'Were still in the wagon? *Sigh* Another dream... Man does my head feel dizzy.' Sonic thought, falling over in his seat, hitting the window. Sonic was too dazed to feel anything or realize he woke up his friend. Scootaloo opened her eyes slowly turned to the blue pegasus beside her. She immediately became worried.

"Hey. You O.K. there, bro?" She asked. Sonic tried to focus on her, but didn't know which of the three Scootaloo's he should focus on.

"Y-yeah. Just a bit dizzy after a nightmare. I'll b-be fine." Sonic mumbled. He rubbed his head and looked out the door. They were close to Manehatten, which seemed larger than he thought. He shook his head a little more, getting the rest of the dizzy feeling out of is head and waited for the wagon to stop moving. The wagon stopped 2 minutes later and everyone got out.

"Thanks, taxi ponies!" Applebloom told them, giving them 30 bits. They took it with a smile and they were off.

"O.K.!" Applebloom shouted, pulling out a giant pile of posters. "We need to get these here posters up all over Manehatten!" Sonic picked up one of the posters and read it.

"Do you know anything about this pony. If so, contact one of these three ponies or the pony above." Sonic looked up. "Seems good enough." Sonic then smacked dat paper onto the building behind him. "How many are left?"

"About 8999." Applebloom stated.

"WHAT?! You made over 9000 posters!" Scootaloo shouted.

"No. Exactly 9000." Scootaloo and Sweetie face-hoofed themselves while Sonic stood there with a blank stare.

"Well, then start putting them up." Sonic said, trotting away.

"What?! You expect me to put all of them up?" Applebloom said, shocked.

"If someone saw me putting them up, it would look just weird... Or something." Sonic said.

"Wow... He's right." Sweetie Belle said. "It would be taken more seriously if we put them up."

"Why?" Applebloom asked.

"If we were looking for information on you, would you want people knowing you were the one putting them up. It would seem like a joke!" Scootaloo said.

"Exactly. So you three get on it. I'll go get a hotel rented!" Sonic said, darting off in a flash.

"Even if he couldn't help, he didn't have to sound so cheerful." Applebloom said, angry.

"Are we gonna get him back for this?" Sweetie asked.

"Oh yeah. Were gonna get him back." Scootaloo said.

* * *

"This hotel seems good." Sonic said, walking into the building. The yellow stallion behind the counter looked up and smiled.

"Hello sir! Would you like to rent a room?" The Stallion asked.

"Why yes. Do you have any free rooms. Two at least?" Sonic asked.

"You're in luck! There's only three more rooms available. Your two rooms shall be rooms 300 and 301." The stallion said, handing Sonic the keys.

"300?! But outside, this place seemed only able to hold ten rooms!"

"No, the first number is the floor number, the middle is for show, and the third is to tell which room is yours."

"Oh... Well, thank you mister..."

"Charles." Charles said, putting his hoof out. Sonic took it and shook. He then placed a hoof in his bag and pulled out 40 bits. He placed it on the counter.

"I believe ten bits per night for one pony. My friend's names are Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. If you see them, give them the key to room 300." Sonic placed room key 300 on the counter.

"O.K.. Well, may I get your name, too?" He asked.

"Sonic. Just Sonic." Sonic said. He then went up stairs to find his room. He made it to the third floor and noticed room 305. Sonic went left and counted the doors.

"304... 303... 302..." He stopped at 302. "... Man, I hope whoever lives in this room knows the dangers of hotel room 302." Sonic said to himself. "Thankfully, were nowhere near that... 'town'." Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a stallion.

* * *

My little Pony OC card 002

Name: Unknown (Literally. his name is Unknown)

Mane color: Dark Brown

Fur color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Cutie Mark: Question Mark

Physical appearance: Tall, small scar on chin, back of leg, and left foot(not visible, obviously), long arms and legs (not too long, though).

Pony type: Alicorn

Abilities: You will have to see for yourself.

Owner of Pony: Captainawsum9999

* * *

"Oh! You live in room 302?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Why are you snooping around my room?" The pony asked.

"No reason. I was going to my room, which is beside yours. I just stopped and wondered who would dare live in a hotel room numbered 302."

"Why?"

"No reason... Anyway, I'm Sonic!"

"Sonic? I know a Sonic, But you're not him." The stallion said.

"Man... Everypony seems to know a Sonic, but not me!" Sonic said, stomping the floor.

"Why? Are you trying to be famous or something?" the Stallion asked.

"No. I lost my memory and somehow ended up in Ponyville."

"Well, you seem to young to be searching for answers on your own. Do you have any friends with you?"

"Yeah, three of them. We have an... agreement I guess. They help me, and I help them get a cutie mark, whatever that is."

"Well, don't you have a cutie mark? I see you do."

"Yeah" Sonic said, showing his mark. "But I don't know what it means." The stallion eyes widened as he saw Sonic's mark. He quickly shook it off, though.

"Well, whenever you need help, I would be glad to give you assistance." The stallion said, trotting down the stairs.

"Wait?! What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Unknown. Commit it to memory, friend." He said, leaving.

* * *

"Finally, we're done." Applebloom said, placing the last poster up on a wall.

"Yeah, and only 4,265 poster's left. Enough for the next few towns." Scootaloo said, pulling a wagon with the rest of the poster's in it. "Man, who knew paper could be so heavy..."

"Applebloom?" A voice called. The three fillies turned to see Babs Seed standing there.

"Babs! I forgot you lived here!" Applebloom said, hugging her cousin.

"It's nice to see you again cus!" Babs said, hugging Applebloom.

"*GASP* YOU GOT YOUR CUTIE MARK!" Sweetie shouted, scanning the brown fillies strange mark. it looked like a mask with a movie role behind it.

"Ah man! ANOTHER pony with their cutie mark before us!" Scootaloo whined.

"What does it mean?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, it's hard to tell by the mark, but I am a professional actor!" Babs said, standing proud.

"Actor? But your still a filly!" Applebloom said, amazed.

"What, a little pony can be an actor too. And with a voice like mine, I made it to the top!" Babs then looked confused. "So why are you guys here?"

"Oh, we have a friend who has amnesia. Granny Smith says he wasn't from Ponyville, so were helping him find his home and, hopefully, his memory." Applebloom told her.

"That's a big order! Is it that blue fella there on that poster?" babs said, pointing to the poster on the wall.

"Yeah. Names Sonic. Really fast guy. His cutie mark is really awesome, he's as blue as water, and he really cares about helping others." Scootaloo told her.

"Sounds like a real catch for a lot of the girls around here! Better keep him away from them!" Babs said, laughing.

"Why should we?" Sweetie asked.

"Well, I was joking. But now that I think about it, he might have a marefriend. If his memory is really gone, then he may not remember her. And if he finds another without knowing about her, then there's the exact definition of trouble."

"... She's right." Applebloom said. "If Sonic is datin' somepony and finds another in his state, then were gonna have more trouble then we need."

"Were is Sonic anyway?" Babs asked. All three fillies became wide-eyed.

"He said he was looking for a hotel for us to stay in during our time in Manehatten..." Scootaloo said.

"But there's like 50 hotels in Manehatten!" Babs said, surprised. "We better find...

"Me?" Sonic said, appearing behind the group.

"Sonic?! Where did you come from?" Sweetie asked.

"I got the hotel rooms ready, and after about two hours of being lazy, enjoying the hotel, I decided to find you all so we can eat." Sonic then directed his attention to Babs. "And what's your name?"

"Babs." She told him.

"Well, would you like to join us?" Sonic asked.

"Sure! I even know a great place to get some grub. It isn't far from her." She started trotting past Sonic. "It's this way, follow me." Everypony did as told and followed her.

* * *

Sonic and the others find Babs Seed, who is really happy to see her cousin and her friends. She even has a cutie mark! And who is Unkown, the stallion Sonic befriended? And will their time in Manehatten be a grand time, or is there a force that will ruin it? Find out in Episode 4!

* * *

*1: What is this guy talking about?...

Thank you all for reading! Thank you, Capt'n, for lending me your OC for the story! Now fav and follow if you enjoy and...

**_REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!_**


	4. Episode 4: The Restaurant

Hello everybody, my name is SonicMX, and welcome to Ch.4 of HotC, MotH. And since all my stories needs updating, let's just hurry this up!

Acknowledgement time!

PrankK1ng

Five?! Even if I've seen the movie 300, I didn't try to reference it. And (Spoiler Censor) Is actually a character from the (Spoiler Censor) of the story (Spoiler Censor). He is not a cyborg reference. He's just been (Spoiler Censor). As for Charles, no. Only Character's from Sonic's world Is Sonic, Eggman, and (Spoiler Censor), The guy above. But you did see the two that I did mean to reference, which was 9000 and Silent Hill: Room 302, so good for you. And naw, just like the references people make of that movie. 300 reference in Skyrim and I still can't get over it!

TheIceWolf

You've been playing 06, haven't you? Well, Chronos control was used by Silver in the comics. An easy spot is during the 30 Years later comics.

Dragonblaze66

His name is (Spoiler Censor). XD

bronysonicfan0000 and Sunbeam

Aww... WIPE THOSE TEARS, SOLDIER! And Sunbeam... If you want a cameo, maybe...

captainawsum9999

Again, I DIDN'T TRY TO REFERENCE 300! But you got the two references down.

TheAwesomeCoolJay

O.K., I'll try! Sonic shall be lapped another time...

* * *

Just a little note, last episode was meant to be A.M.. I'll fix it later.

* * *

There are... One or two References/Easter Eggs to find. Find them all!

* * *

Episode 4

A little later

1:12 P.M.

* * *

Last Episode: Sonic and the others arrived in Manehatten, where Sonic met two new friends, Unknown and Babs. The crusader's posted some "if you know anything" posters of Sonic around the city, and Babs found one went to see her cousin. Turns out, she has a cutie mark in acting! Scootaloo tells her about Sonic, to which Babs brings up a new problem. Sonic is a good choice for a coltfriend! This creates a new possible problem, to which they may have to deal with. But as soon as they start wondering where Sonic is, he shows up! Now the five are off to a resteraunt!

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Manehatten, making the streets glow and the air warm. Sonic and everypony walked towards a large building with a sign above it.

"The Hay and All Diner. Told you I knew a fine restaurant." Babs said.

"So, that's it?" Sweetie Belle asked. Babs nodded as they stood in front of a large, gold-colored building.

"Huh. Seems a little too fancy, right Sonic?" Scootaloo asked, elbowing Sonic. After a while of no response, Scootaloo looked over to see Sonic sleeping.

"Again?! Why does he do that?!" Scootaloo asked the others. Applebloom just shrugged.

"I don't know. He just likes sleeping, I guess." Sweetie said. "I wonder what he's dreaming..."

* * *

Sonic's Dream

* * *

"Just don't show off so much that you forget to look where your going!"

*CRASH*

"Huh?..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"... It's probably nothing."

"SONIC! HELP ME, WAKE UP SONIC! COME ON, HELP! AHH, HELP ME, WAKE UP-"

* * *

"GRR SHUT UP, TAILS!" Sonic yelled out, waking up. Everypony looked at Sonic, confused. Sonic looked around and shrunk back a little, grinning.

"Wow Sonic. What were you dreaming about?!" Babs asked. Sonic looked up.

"I don't know. Just that I really wanted someone to shut up and let me relax." Sonic said. "Anyway, are we gonna eat or what?" Sonic walked towards the door, but was stopped by another voice.

"Sonic?" It asked. Sonic looked to the right and saw Unknown standing there.

"Oh! Hey Unknown! Whatcha doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I was really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really board. So I decided to look around town! Hey, if you ponies are eating here, can I join?" Unknown asked.

"Sure!" Sonic said, walking into the restaurant.

* * *

The inside of the place was amazing. Waiters everywhere, ponies eating with big smiles, the smell of delicious food in the air, and amazing décor. The walls looked like Japanese art, the tables were octagon shaped, with everything in the middle of it. The floors had many markings on it, making small paths. They were like walkway's! In the back of the place, Sonic and the rest of the ponies sat as a waiter came over.

"What do you want to eat, Babs and party." The pegasus waiter asked.

"Just the usual hay salad." Babs said.

"Hmm, can ah get an apple Salad?" Applebloom asked.

"Can I get the Hay bale sandwich?" Scootaloo asked.

"Can I get the sweet treat cake?!" Sonic asked, mouth-watering from what it looked like on the menu.

"Just a glass of water, please." Unknown told him. "Oh! And maybe a bunch of chocolate cookies."

"Oh! Give me some chocolate cookies too!" Sonic said.

"I want some blue berry muffins!" Scootaloo told him.

"Very well." He said, leaving.

"Wow, for a high-class restaurant, they sure have simple things." Sweetie said.

"Well, there very good at making them." Babs said. Now everyone sat there, waiting for their meal. Applebloom was the first to speak.

"Sooo... Sonic, whose yur new friend?" She asked.

"Oh! This is Unknown. He seems kinda strange, but awesome too!" Sonic told her.

"Well... hehe, I'm not THAT aweso- HEY! I"M NOT STRANGE!" Unknown huffed. Sonic laughed.

"Well, nice to meet you Unknown!" Sweetie said, shaking his hand. Everyone, besides Sonic, followed, shaking his hand.

"So Sonic, are these your friends?" Unknown asked, tapping his hoof on the floor.

"Yeah! Sweetie, Applebloom, and Scootaloo! And my newest friend, Babs!" Sonic told him, pointing his hoof at each of them.

"Well, I gotta go to the bathroom." Scootaloo said, getting up. "I'll be back soon." She left and looked around the place. She saw the bathroom sign and proceeded in.

* * *

ONE BATHROOM BREAK LATER!

* * *

Scootaloo returned to see Appleboom and Sweetie's faces red and Babs laughing. Unknown was smiling and on the verge of laughing himself. Sonic was sitting there, but he had a confused look.

"What happened?" Scootaloo asked. Unknown looked at her.

"I found out something! When you have no memory, you can say what you want and not know how bad it hits. Sonic, what does Sweetie and Applebloom look like?" Unknown asked.

"Oh!" Sonic started. "Well, Sweetie is really pretty and a really cool mane. Applebloom is like a country girl with the cutest eyes I've ever seen!" Sonic said with a smile. Bloom and Sweetie became redder and hid behind their hooves. Babs laughed harder and nearly fell out her chair. Scootaloo started chuckling as she sat down.

"Hey! Why don't you tell us what you think of scootaloo, Sonic?" Unknown asked.

"Oh! O.k." Sonic said. Scootaloo's cheeks went red as Sonic started. "She's really awesome! She's also very beautiful! And she can really drive a scooter!" Scootaloo turned completely red as Sonic continued. Babs fell over laughing and even Unknown started laughing. "She acts like a hero, even helping someone she just met. She's a really nice girl to be around too!" Scootaloo hid behind her hooves, being eve redder. Appleboom and Sweetie Belle came out from behind their hooves and started laughing. Sonic looked confused. he got up and went to Scootaloo.

"Are you O.K.? Was it something I said?" Sonic asked. Scootaloo looked up, her face still red, and saw Sonic's confused face.

"See? *laugh* Sonic has no *laugh* idea what *laugh* he's doing!" Unknown said, laughing. "He's *laugh* just clueless!" Unknown then toppled over and hit the floor, laughing.

"Your food is here..." The waiter from before said as five ponies with trays of food on them placed them on the table. Unknown shot up and got ready to eat his food.

* * *

Everyone was munching their food down, Unknown and sonic destroying their plate of cookies. Babs and Sweetie watched as both were almost done. Unknown went for another cookie, but saw that he had nothing in his hand. He looked at his plate and saw nothing on it. He looked at Sonic's and saw one cookie on Sonic's plate. He used his magic and swiped the cookie before Sonic could see. Sonic, just finishing his cookie, went for his last one. When he felt nothing, his eyes shot open. He looked around, until finally seeing Unknown eating a cookie.

His cookie.

"YOU TOOK MAH COOKIE!" Sonic shouted. Unknown ran away quick, Sonic following. He was caught in no time, Sonic tackling him to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted one more cookie!" Unknown shouted.

* * *

"SONIC DNA MATCH FOUND. SONIC IS IN THAT BUILDING." A mechanical voice beeped.

"Good. Fire missiles!"

* * *

The front door was blown apart, scaring many of the ponies. Sonic and Unknown ran outside to see a giant red robot in the shape of a spider with a strange creature in it.

"Well if it isn't Sonic! Nice look, it's very manly! HAHAHA!" the creature laughed. The rest of the team ran out and saw the machine.

"Who are you!" Scootaloo yelled.

"None of your business! You'll learn soon enough, once Sonic is gone. Forever."

"Hey!" Sonic shouted. "Don't talk to my friends like that, you fat jerk!"

"Friends? Then I must destroy them!" He yelled. "I will finally get my revenge! Do you still remember who I am?" He asked.

"No.. But you still can't do that!"

"So your memory did go. Just as I predicted!"

"Wait... Do you know me? DID YOU TAKE MY MEMORY?!" Sonic yelled, running at full speed. He took off, flying up and hitting the dome.

"Well, you can fly? That's new. No matter. Time to die..." He then shot missiles at him. Sonic jumped, dodged, and kept away from each attack.

"STAY STILL, YOU WORTHLESS RAT!" The creature looked around, and aimed at Scootaloo. He shot it at her, it soaring strait for her. Her eyes widened in fear as it neared.

"SCOOTALOO, NO!" Sonic screamed. he ran fast and picked her up. He then flew away from the missile, keeping them safe.

"Sonic... you... thank you." She said. Sonic let her down and looked at the robot. His green eyes started to glow faintly. Sonic then shot forward, jumped up, and hit the dome, cracking it.

"You know better than to mess with my friends." Sonic said, leaning on the robot with a smirk. he then hopped up and looked at the creature with an evil look and a smile. "Time to show you what happens when you involve my friends,"

"Eggman!"

* * *

Eggman has returned, ready to finish Sonic off in his weakened state. But something is wrong... How did Sonic know his name. What was that glow?! And what will happen as there first fight with Eggman commences now! Find out... Next Episode!

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for updating late, a lot is happening. Now I'm off to make a new chapter for a different story. Fav and follow if you enjoy and...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	5. Episode 5: Manehatten Boss: Egg Spider

Hello Everyone, welcome to Episode 5 of HotC, MotH. Now, a lot of impatient people wanted this, so here it is.

Acknowledgement time!

TheAwesomeCoolJay

How would you know not to talk? YOU HAVE AMNESIA, YOU KNOW NOTHING!(Insert Stephano's voice)

tiaarag

Thanks, love. (3

captainawsum9999

Glad I nailed it!

SonicTeam765

Thanks.

TheIceWolf

Where did I reference Sonic Unleashed?

kay the hedgehog

Again, where did I reference Sonic Unleashed?

bronysonicfan0000

I wonder where Sunbeam will be...(Not in this chapter, but I worked something out for the next three chaps. Just telling you so you'll know.)

krikanalo

Thanks. Your user pic still freaks me out, though! XD

Dragonblaze66

To bad, deal with the surprises.

And now, since this crap is done, let's go to the story.

* * *

Note: I have a poll with choices to many different stories. I would appreciate if you all would take a look at them and choose two that you would like to see made.

* * *

Episode 5

Right after Episode 4

* * *

Last Episode: Sonic, Babs, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Unknown enjoy a nice restaurant, when who else but Eggman crashes the party. He nearly kills our hero's, until Sonic saved them. With tremendous skill, he gets to Eggman's dome and tells him its on. But... Sonic has amnesia. How did he know Eggman? Find out, NOW!

* * *

Eggman started pressing buttons, making one of the robot legs swipe at Sonic. Sonic flew up, causing the leg to hit the dome. It cracked, making Eggman furious.

"HOW DARE YOU! I JUST HAD THAT POLISHED!" He screamed. The spider leg moved and shot up to Sonic, but he was to high to be hit.

"Can't catch me up here, egghead!" Sonic taunted, moving into a laid back position. Eggman smiled and pressed a green button. The tip of the leg started to glow and shot a green beam directly at Sonic. Sonic reacted fast and dodged it. Now Eggman was shooting at Sonic with two of the eight spider legs.

"Who is that?! What does he want with Sonic?!" Scootaloo asked, shaking.

"His name is Doctor Robotnik, Eggman recently." Unknown said. "He is an evil genius and the enemy of Sonic, a different creature in another world. He must have lost Sonic from his world... Or he wouldn't be attacking this Sonic!" Unknown suddenly realized something.

'This Sonic...'

"We have to help him!" Sweetie yelled.

"No! He is too dangerous! I'll help. You girls go find cover!" Unknown ordered as he ran forward. He then charged his horn and shot an orange ball at the robot. It directly hit the center of it... But nothing happened! Eggman looked down and smirked.

"Well isn't this cute!" Eggman said. "You think magic will hurt me? I RESEARCHED THIS PATHETIC PLACE! I have easily created a shield that can deflect magic and real attacks!" He laughed. He then pressed some buttons, making the chest open up and missiles shoot out off it. Unknown teleported away from them and appeared on a nearby building. While this was happening, the crusaders made it to the other side of town. Scootaloo looked towards the explosions with worry.

"Do you think they'll be O.K.?" She asked.

"Of course!" Babs and Applebloom said.

"Sonic is a fast flier and very strong from what I can tell. And unknown seems perfectly capable of handling himself." Applebloom said.

"But still..." Scootaloo said worriedly. Back at the battle, Sonic and unknown were still dodging attacks, keeping themselves from getting any damage done to them.

"This is boring. Time to break this shield!" Sonic said as he started to spin. But he even though he was spinning fast, he wasn't in a ball like he was used too. He stopped and looked at his hooves.

"I can't curl up enough in this body!" He said, shocked. "And I can't power a dash in the sky!" Sonic was too busy looking at his hooves that he didn't see Eggman fire a laser at him. It zapped Sonic, causing him to jolt around and fall.

"Sonic!" Unknown yelled, teleporting to Sonic and catching him with his magic.

"Huh... T-Thanks." Sonic muttered, still dazed from the attack. Unknown lowered him down and they both looked at the Mechanical monster aim at them. Sonic then noticed a red glow coming from inside the robot.

'That must be a chaos emerald... But I can't get through the shield... And my Spin Dash doesn't work in the air.' Sonic thought as Unknown teleported them away from a blast. 'I can't do one down here... I'd have to be able to zoom right into him from above... The glass dome!'

"Hey! Unknown, teleport me to that high building up there!" Sonic said. Unknown did as told and warped them both up there. The roof was triangular, with a good slope.

"Perfect. Unknown, I need you to stall him while I get some feeling back in my body..." Sonic said.

"Whatever you say." Unknown said, leaping off of the building. He landed on top of the machine and in front of Eggman.

"Hey Eggman. You do know calling you that is like insulting all the eggs in the world?" Unknown said, grinning.

"Grrr... I'm not gonna be insulted by a worthless horse!" He slammed his fist down on a button, causing the spider arms to swing at him. Unknown jumped over them, making a face after each jump. Finally, Eggman pulled a lever, causing an electric current to flow around the neck of the robot and shock Unknown. Unknown fell off and hit the ground. Eggman laughed, feeling pretty victorious... that is, until...

"Hey, Eggman!" Sonic yelled! Eggman looked up to see Sonic on the roof. "Time to finish this!" He started spinning on the roof, finally getting some energy from the roof.

"No... NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Eggman screamed. Sonic finally launched himself, creating a sonic boom which carried all across Equestria. He flew off the roof and rocketed towards the dome of the robot. He crashed into it, breaking in and started bouncing around in the robot. It started glowing and exploded, Sonic shooting out with the red emerald.

"Awesome Sonic!" Unknown said, trotting to him. He stopped and noticed that his eyes were glowing green. They stopped five seconds later and he looked at the gem in his hand.

"What's this thing? It looks pretty epic!" he said with a smile. Suddenly, a net shot forward and grabbed the emerald. It took it and landed in the hands of Eggman.

"This isn't over..." He growled as he opened a portal and vanished. Sonic looked confused and looked at Unknown.

"What's his deal?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!" Scootaloo yelled, galloping over and hugging Sonic. He grinning and scratched the back of his head. After everyone calmed down, Unknown trotted up to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic... Did you know that guy?" He asked.

"No. In fact, after he appeared, everything became kinda blurry. But from what everyone tells me, we kicked his flank!" Sonic said, jumping up with glee. Unknown looked down in confusion, but shook it off before it was noticed.

"Anyway. let's get back to the hotel! After today, we need some rest!" Sweetie said. Everyone nodded and trotted back to the hotel. Babs, on the other hoof, had to go back to her home. She parted ways with everyone and galloped the other way.

* * *

A few hours later. 8:47 P.M.

* * *

Sonic and the gang watched Unknown as he got on the train.

"I had a great time Sonic! But I have to get going onto a new town." Unknown said. Sonic, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom watched as the door closed.

"Maybe we'll see you again!" Sonic said. Unknown grinned and waved through the window as the train took off.

"I wonder if we'll ever see him again..." Scootaloo said.

"I hope we do!" Sonic said. "He was awesome!"

* * *

For the next two days, Sonic and the gang enjoyed what remained of Manehatten. No one knew Sonic and had only the knowledge of his fight with the 'giant ugly monster' in the city. There time there was fun either way and finally, they pack up and get ready for there next location.

* * *

Sonic and the girls hopped on the train and got settled in. The train went off, and the team watched as the world went by.

"Hey." Sonic said to Sweetie Belle. "Where are we going now?"

"Someplace called Appleloosa. It's a small town, so we won't be spending much time there." Sweetie said.

"And mah cousin Braburn is there!" Applebloom said with glee. "And there's a lot of space outside the town to explore!" Sonic smiled and looked out the window.

"Well. This sounds like another great town!" Sonic said. "Can't wait!"

* * *

Eggman has been defeated! How exciting... Anyway, Sonic seems to have known Eggman for a second there... And now he's forgot again. Does he really have amnesia? Or something else? And how will their stay at Appleloosa be like? Find out next episode!

* * *

Sorry, rushed at the end of it! Anyway, thanks for reading! This will be my last quick update because school is here! Sorry for being short. (Growls) anyway, fav and follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS**** IT!**_


	6. Episode 6: First Day in Appleloosa

Ello's friends, and welcome to Episode 6 of HotC, MotH.

Acknowledgement time!

TheAwesomeCoolJay

One word says it all, right?

koryandrs

It is scary. XD

captainawsum9999

Thanks. Also, that does suck. Course, it's been about a month, so it must be fixed by now.

TheIceWolf

Huh, I just noticed that.

gizmo2010

Sorry, it's too late right now, but I'll think about it when another town come's in.

sonicponylover

Derpy... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

gamergal357

That... I can't seem to picture that. Anyway, I already have an Idea to this.

Ashley Tigers

There's a big reason on how he remembered then forgot. Thanks for reading!

Dorhy101

... MAYBE. Not now, since an OC has already been chosen, but MAYBE later.

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Episode 6

One day later.

11:15 A.M.

* * *

Last Episode: A villain named Dr. Eggman attacks Sonic and friends while they were enjoying there food. Sonic and Unknown easily defeat him... but... Who was he? How did he know Sonic? How did Sonic know him for a time? We may never know. Now, lets see how the team is doing in Appleloosa.

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V.

* * *

Am I dreaming again?

Looks different than my other dreams. I'm not caged. But I can still tell I'm in some kind of jail.

I looked around and I realized I'm in some kind of observation room. Hey! That metal fox is here, too. He turns and looks a me.

"Oh... Hy Sonic." The fox said to me.

"Where am I?" I simply ask.

"We're in your mind." He told me. "And I'm breaking out." Breaking out? What does this fool mean?

"What are you talking about? Tell me now! Who are you and what are my dreams trying to show me?"

"I don't know. I just want to get back home. Now, do me a solid and wake up." He walked forward and placed his hand on my head.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Sonic woke up, feeling... Rather rested and alert. He hopped ou of his bed and looked around. He seemed to be in a small room made of wood. It was designed to look like a old western hotel room. He noticed a wind and trotted over to it. He opened it up and looked outside. It was like a western town. He smiled, thinking how awesome this would be. He then looked up and saw...

That green fox from his dreams...flying away.

"I'm just gonna ignor that." Sonic said to himself. He put on his saddlebag, which was nextto his bed, then he proceeded to jump out the window. He landed infront of the hotel front door and, more specifically, Applebloom.

"What in tarnation just happened?!" Applebloom asked, looking at Sonic. "Did you just fall from the sky?"

"No I jumped out the hotel window." He told her.

"And ya think it's just fine to do that?"

"Well, it seemed natural."

"It's natural to jump out of windows?"

"Well... Yes. Isn't it?"

"...Seriously?" Applebloom asked him, wearing a deadpan expression. Suddenly, Scootaloo trotted up to them, looking rather happy.

"Sonic! Your awake." She exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Why? What happened?" Sonic asked her.

"You fell asleep on the Train and didn't wake up for like an entire day!" She said. "We had to carry you around for a long time." Sonic grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"My bad." He said.

"Anyway... We have a plan already for this place." Scootaloo said. "We didn't spend much time in Manehatten, thank Celestia we were able to figure out that you didn't live there, but we should spend at least five days in each town we visit."

"Sound's like a plan!" Sonic said.

"Great. We already ha-Achoo! Oh, sorry. Dusty air." She said, rubbing her nose. "We have all the poster's set up, though there weren't that many places to put them."

"So... Now what?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said. "Sweetie Bell should be in the nearest eatery. Let's go."

* * *

The three entered the building and the first thing they noticed was Sweetie talking to a random pony. He looked up and waved to Sonic and his friends.

* * *

My little Pony OC card 003

Name: Sunbeam

Mane color: Yellow

Fur color: Yellow

Eye color: Red

Cutie Mark: Exploding star

Physical appearance: Six long spikes on the back of his head and three spikes in the front.

Pony type: Unicorn

Abilities: You will have to see for yourself.

Age: Unknown (Looks 20)

Owner of Pony: bronysonicfan0000

* * *

"Oh, hello. You guys must be friends of Sweetie, here." He said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. "Should I know you?"

"Nope." He said, smiling. "My names Sunbeam! And you must be Sonic." He said, putting his hoof out. Sonic trotted over and shook it.

"Nice to meet you to, Sunbeam." Sonic said. Sunbeam then looked over at Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"Oh, and you two must be Scootaloo and Applebloom."

"Howdy." Applebloom said.

"Yep. Hi." Scootaloo said.

"So... What's a unicorn like you doing her?" Applebloom asked.

"Uh... Well, actually, I was just on vacation and decided two spend sometime here." He said.

"Hmm, O.K. then."

"Can we order some food now?" Sonic asked.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that a royal gaurd?" Sweetie said.

"Why I do believe it is." Sunbeam said. They then noticed Sonic go up to him.

"Hey, Mr. sword guy!" Sonic yelled in his face.

"Grr... What?" He asked angrilly.

"Is that a diamond sword?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, why yes it is. The diamond sword of Kings. I was taking it to a town not to far from here, but the carige pullers got tired. I'm just gaurding it here. Why?"

"I want you to sing a song about it, while swinging it around.

"Are you crazy?! This is a royal artif-"

"600 bits if you do it."

* * *

The gaurd slipped the sword onto his hoof, using a special sword holder attached to his hoof. He started swinging it as he sang.

"_Do you like my sword, sword?_

_Sword, my diamond sword, sword._

_You cannot afford 'ford, for my diamond sword, sword._" He sang. Sonic laughed, along with the rest of the group.

_No one else can make a sword_

_Exactly in this manner, manner_

_Welcome to my manor, manor_

_I ca ca ca canna canna_

_Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword!_

_Whenever I get bored, bored_

_I can swing my sword, sword!_

_I can swing my sword, sword!_" Sonic was rolling around on the floor, laughing his little flank off. Sweetie and Applebloom were both laughing, tears going down there eyes. Sunbeam was laughing, but maintained his form, staying in his seat. Scootaloo was hitting the floor, unable to handle the hilarity of the gaurd.

"_Once I hit the floor boards_

_But I had it restored_

_And it was expensive_

_But it was a write off!_

_Swinging is my business_

_And by that I mean swinging swords_

_Please do not ignore_

_Do you like my sword?_" Scootaloo was now rolling around the floor, laughung with Sonic. Sunbeam was now uncontrollably laughing at this, almost falling out of his chair.

"_Ha!_

_That was rhetorical_

_You know I am the oracle_

_I know you like my sword_

_It's made of freakin' diamonds!_" Scootaloo and Sonic roled into each other and were laughing together.

"_If you don't, you're lying_

_But that would be fine_

_Because it is awesome_

_And you're probably jealous!_

_I can swing my sword, sword_

_'Cause I am the lord, lord_

_Lord of diamond swooooorrrrrddddssssah!_

_HA HA HA HA HA!"_ The Gaurd stopped and watched as the group of Ponies laughed. Even the stallion behind the counter was laughing hard.

"Worth the 600 bits." The gaurd said, leaving the building. Everyone finally calmed down, still smiling, faces all red from the intense laughter. Scootaloo and Sonic finally stopped laughing and opened there eyes. Both realized there faces were mere inches from each others. They stared at each other for a bit, until Sonic broke the silence.

"Uh... Hi?" He said. Scootaloo's face turned redder and she quickly got up and backed up.

"S-Sorry about that, Sonic" She said quietly, but still loud enough for him to here.

"It's alright." He said, getting up. "You didn't do anything wrong... Did you?"

"N-No, but still, sorry."

"Uh... Apology accepted." Sonic said, confused. Sonic looked at her, wondering what was her problem. Sonic then turned to sunbeam.

"So, where are you staying at while your here?" He asked, wanting to stop his small conversation with Scootaloo.

"Well, there's a hotel near hear, about two or three block's away."

"Cool. I think me and the girls are staying there, too. I think so, anyway. I woke up there, so it must be so." Sunbeam chuckled at this.

"Amnesia really does mess up how you think, does it?" He said.

"Sweetie told you about that? Well, yeah it is." He said. "Have you ever had amnesia?"

"Uh, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Huh, O.K. then." Sonic said. He looked at the strange western clock on the wall. It had only been two hours since he woke up. Time flew really quickly for the short amount of stuff he did. He put his hoof under his chin and scratched it thoughtfully.

'What to do, what to do...' He thought.

"Let's waste the day away. Our first day should be all relaxing and junk, right?" Sonic said. Everyone nodded and went off to waste the day.

* * *

I started loosing interest somewhere around the middle. Also, without looking it up, who knows where that song came from?

This wasn't my best, but I've worked on Chaos and Chaos so long that most of my inspiration is still on it. I mean, I have the WHOLE story map, all the chapter's named, all the characters in (Except OC's in the possible future) and how it will end.

I also have a lot of negative feeling's right now, so it may take a while for a actually good chap to come back. So...

Fav and follow if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
